108645-i-mightve-goofed
Content ---- ---- ---- Most servers seem to have a balance tilted towards Exile, and, even if that wasn't the case, there would always be more than enough for a number of guilds. For example, my server Ravenous has a HUGE imbalance towards Exile, and the furthest Dominion guild is only 2/6 into GA. But besides that there are plenty of guilds recruiting - too many, infact. Your main issue is being a Medic healer. But I wouldn't say you "goofed" there, you just picked the most populous healer (about 50% of healers are Medic according to several polls). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- "Casual" is on a sliding scale. These days, "casual" seems to mean you don't have to log in everyday and grind on behalf of the guild if you don't feel like it. Progression is slower because raiding in this game is shockingly hard. Only one guild has beaten one boss in Datascape, and I think GA is still not server-firsted on a bunch of the servers. This isn't a game where you can eat the raids in a week or two; it's harder than Jimmy Saville at a taping at Disney Studios. With that said... ...that's your best shot. | |} ---- Thats kind of the problem though, at that point I might as well reroll dominion, because a server transfer fee is needed now, at that point if I need a server transfer fee I might as well unsub. I'm not doomsaying or anything, but its just not up my alley to server transfer just after I resubbed. Mind you, if the leveling content was a bit quicker and more enjoyable (remove tasks, and insert path quests into tasks...thanks) I'd consider it. | |} ---- Why is raiding hard though? Is it because once you're dead, you're dead? Mistakes are more punishing? Damage going out is intense? Mechanics are hard/new? From the dungeons/adventures I've done, I can't see a difference. Its slightly different because the engine is completely different, but you can match logic with mechanics and you can succeed it seems. Keep in mind I haven't been in GA or DS yet, but at this point, no offense to anyone, but mistakes I feel are the only thing that make raids hard in any game nowadays, which logically they would, but it seems like the volume of mistakes judge how hard a fight is in any game. | |} ---- ---- If you're really that hardcore, there are people sprinting to 50 in a matter of 2-3 days. It does hurt your point if you are looking for a hardcore raiding guild, but the process of leveling seems too daunting. With that said, you can check on the realm forums and look to see who has the best progression on your server and faction. Odds are, they're the most hardcore. | |} ---- ---- Take a stroll through GA. You lose too many players, the mechanics will kill you just as dead. And that threshold isn't high. You also don't have to make that many mistakes to end up dead, and mistakes are a lot easier to make once they start throwing some of the more entertaining mechanic combinations at you. | |} ---- I suppose, its a hard to explain point about how I feel. I feel lost, I don't want to put my time/hopes into a guild only for it to die like the others. Perhaps its a fear I need to get over, but then coping with it is something I'd need to prepare. | |} ---- I suppose, I feel like wildstar is a game you put your entire efforts into a main character, or you lose efficiency. I could be wrong. I haven't seen end-game yet. | |} ---- ---- Perhaps, I actually sleep right about this time, which as I speak I'm logging off for the time being. I thank those who posted in here with advice. I'm going to think this over for today and see what I can come up with. | |} ---- ---- I thought that the opposite was true. | |} ---- Oh, don't do that. You miss the other classes! :) This game's a hundred times more fun for me having both a spellslinger and warrior as "mains". | |} ---- Most popular healer is the issue. | |} ---- ---- Most raid guilds do 3 nights a week. (with a 4th appearing on the weekend to clear old content once things are on farm and moved up on progression) | |} ---- ---- ---- ----